A typical mobile device, such as a smartphone, may contain one or multiple radios (cellular radio, WiFi radio, Bluetooth radio, and so forth) for purposes of transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals to wirelessly communicate data over respective network(s). The battery life of the mobile device (i.e., the time, which the mobile device may operate on a full charge) typically is a function of how the device used. In this manner, the battery life typically is a function of factors that affect how rapidly the battery's stored energy is consumed, such as radio operations, processor utilization and display usage.